Backstreet
by Rei Azzura kun
Summary: Summary : Cerita tentang NaruIno yang karena satu hal harus merahasiakan hubungan mereka. Backstreet pun dimulai. Warning : OOC, Crack pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : Cerita tentang NaruIno yang karena satu hal harus merahasiakan hubungan mereka. Backstreet pun dimulai.**

**Warning : OOC, Crack pairing.**

**Ok, seandainya nama gue Mashashi Kishimoto, maka Naruto milik gue. Karena Naruto memang milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Enjoy...**

Semua peserta ujian chunnin yang telah berhasil menaklukan keganasan hutan kematian telah berkumpul di tempat ujian babak ketiga. Tim 7 menjadi tim terakhir yang masuk kesana. Kedatangan mereka menarik perhatian si pemilik rambut pirang pucat penyuka warna ungu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Heiress keluarga Yamanaka, Yamanaka Ino.

Gadis yang beranjak dewasa ini berlari kecil mendekati rombongan tim 7 dan tanpa aba-aba, ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke dari belakang. Hal ini tentunya mengagetkan sang pemimpin Sasuke FC, Haruno Sakura. Killer Intent menguar dari mata hijau itu. Wajar sih, siapa yang tidak marah taksirannya dipeluk-peluk macam boneka beruang.

Ini nih yang tidak wajar, si pemuda pirang dari tim 7 yang mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memandang marah pada Sasuke. Dan bila kau mendekatkan telingamu kemulutnya, kau akan mendengar sumpah serapah yang makin membuat hal ini tidak wajar. Apa ini berarti Naruto naksir Sasuke? Paling cocok sih sama kata favorit si rambut nanas pemalas, merepotkan.

Setelah beberapa waktu yang diselingi oleh keributan yang dibuat oleh Ino dan Sakura, Pertandingan babak ketiga pun dimulai. Dimana Hakushi Kabuto telah mengundurkan diri dan berjalan menuju keluar dengan senyum licik dan sudut mata yang kalau disamakan, kurang lebih mirip bos Hueco mundo, Aizen. Kalau tidak mirip, dimirip-miripkan aja.

Beberapa pertandingan telah dilewati. Kini papan pengumuman menunjukkan nama Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino, yang berarti mereka berdua harus berhadapan di arena untuk bertarung.

"Sakura-chan, Selamat berjuang!" teriak Naruto, menyemangati rekan se-timnya. Hal ini entah mengapa membuat dahi Ino berkedut dan tatapan tajam mata birunya tak bisa lepas dari sosok berambut pink itu. Aura kemarahan jelas terasa, buktinya Shikamaru dan Chouji saja merinding.

Pertarungan ini bukanlah pertarungan yang menarik dari pengamatan para Ninja yang berpengalaman, begitu pula hasilnya yang seri semakin membuat pertarungan ini hambar. Tapi tidak bagi para perempuan yang melihat pertarungan ini, ada semacam kompetisi besar yang terjadi diantara mereka. Apakah mereka memperebutkan Sasuke? Entahlah, Sasuke-nya saja acuh tak acuh. Hanya satu kata... Tidak, hanya dua huruf yang keluar dari mulutnya. H dan N.

Kini sampailah pada giliran Naruto yang harus bertanding, melawan Inuzaka Kiba. Sakura pun memberikan dukungannya, walaupun dengan sedikit ancaman.

"Naruto... Kau harus menang atau kau akan kutendang keluar dari gedung ini."

Naruto sweatdrop. Walaupun sudah biasa, masa sih sifatnya tidak berubah di tengah orang banyak begini.

Pertandingan yang menarik, dimana Naruto diumumkan sebagai pemenang dengan memanfaatkan jurus kagebunshin dengan baik. Kiba pun mengakui bahwa Naruto bukan lagi seorang badut kelas yang idiot. Jelas Naruto telah berkembang.

Hyuuga Hinata, teman rekan satu tim Kiba membuat satu kejutan dengan memberikan perhatian lebih pada Naruto. Dengan malu-malu ia memberikan salep untuk luka kecil pada bocah pirang itu. Naruto memberikan Hinata senyum khasnya yang membuat gadis polos itu blushing dan memainkan kedua telunjuknya.

Kiba, tentu saja agak marah dengan hal ini. Masa Hinata lebih memperhatikan Naruto dibanding ia yang jelas-jelas adalah teman satu tim.

"Ini untukmu, titipan Hinata."

Shino menyerahkan salep yang sama dengan salep yang diberikan Hinata pada Naruto. Dengan itu ia kembali ketempat tunggu tim 8.

"dasar orang tanpa emosi," gerutu Kiba.

Pertarungan selanjutnya adalah pertarungan antara dua Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hinata dari kalangan atas dan Hyuuga Neji dari kalangan bawah. Dendam antar keluarga pun terkuak. Pukulan demi pukulan yang mengenai tubuh Hinata mewakili kegetiran masa lalu Neji. Dibutakan oleh pemikirannya sendiri tentang takdir membuatnya kesetanan. Sungguh tragedi miris.

Naruto yang tak tahan melihat hal ini langsung menghadang Neji yang bersiap melancarkan serangan penutupnya. Begitu pula dengan Kurenai yuuhi, guru tim 8. Wasit, Hayate Gekko langsung mengumumkan bahwa Neji adalah pemenang pertarungan ini. Naruto menyentuh darah Hinata yang tergenang di lantai arena. Dengan seluruh tenaga ia kepalkan tangannya. "Dengan darah ini aku bersumpah akan mengalahkanmu."

Ino, disatu sisi merasa cemburu melihat pemuda pirang itu terlalu perhatian pada Hinata. Apa ia iri karena ia mengharap Sasuke memberi perhatian seperti itu padanya? Mungkin. Disatu sisi ia kagum pada pemuda pirang itu. Tekad kuat yang terpancar dari tatapan tajam mata biru itu, sungguh ia kagum. Jarang ada orang seperti dia. Hei, apa Ino naksir Naruto?

Pertarungan terakhir adalah pertarungan yang paling menegangkan. Lee melawan Gaara. Lee yang mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan yang ia dapat dari latihan bersama gurunya, Maito Gai berhasil mendesak Gaara yang kewalahan dengan Taijutsu. Namun disaat terakhir, Gaara membalik keadaan. Kaki dan tangan pemuda yang memakai pakaian serba hijau itu remuk akibat genggaman pasir Gaara. Mungkin riwayat Lee hanya sampai disitu jika sang guru tidak menghentikan pertarungan.

Dan babak ketiga ujian chunnin itupun selesai. Yang berhasil lolos ada 8 orang dan akan diadakan 4 pertarungan lagi. Pertarungan pertama Uzumaki Naruto melawan Hyuuga Neji, dimana Naruto menjadi sangat bersemangat untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini. Pertarungan kedua Nara Shikamaru dengan Temari, Konuichi dari Suna. Pertarungan ketiga Aburame Shino melawan Kankouro, adik dari Temari. Dan pertarungan keempat, pertarungan antara Uchiha Sasuke, melawan Gaara, adik dari Temari dan Kankouro.

"Lapangan 11 jam delapan tepat," bisik anak pirang itu saat berpapasan dengan Ino di koridor. Dia pun melirik dengan sudut mata birunya dan kemudian mengangguk kecil. Suatu kesepakatan telah terbuat.

**-Lapangan 11 jam 8 kurang sepuluh menit-**

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada bosan. Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan menghadap kearah Ino, menatap tajam.

"Ooh? Kau tidak sadar Ino?" jelas, nada pertanyaan itu dibuat-buat olehnya. Ino menaikkan alisnya. "Ooh, masih tidak sadar?" pertanyaan itu terulang melihat ekspresi bingung Ino.

"Kau memeluk Sasuke didepan mataku! Dan kau tidak sadar aku sangat cemburu?" nada bicaranya melonjak bagaikan kuda pacuan yang baru saja melakukan start, naik tanpa kendali.

"Ooh, dan apa kau juga tak sadar betapa aku cemburu dengan Sakura dan Hinata? Kau membalasku yang telah membuatmu cemburu?" Ino memang bukan perempuan lembut seperti Hinata, walaupun tidak sekasar Sakura. Tapi tetap saja, merepotkan.

Dan adu suara pun terjadi, walaupun tak ada sumpah serapah dan cacian. Ini adu mulut antara dua orang yang sama-sama berisik dan cerewet.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu!"

"Lalu apa? Kau mau katakan kau perhatian pada mereka berdua karena mereka temanmu? Itu melebihi daripada perhatian terhadap teman!"

"Dan kau memeluk Sasuke! Itu tak sebanding Ino!"

"Sebanding? Oh, jadi kau memang berniat membalusku kan, Naruto?"

"Ti-tidak, Maksudku bukan begitu."

"Lalu?"

"Kau tau kan akan mencurigakan kalau aku tidak perhatian pada Sakura, mereka masih mengira aku cinta mati padanya. Tapi sekarang aku cinta mati padamu Ino Yamanaka. Please, mengertilah."

'Gombal,' batinnya. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri ia harus memalingkan wajah untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Walaupun takkan terlihat akibat gelapnya malam tanpa bulan ini. "Hinata?" tanyanya, berusaha menahan nada marah tetap ada pada pertanyaannya. Ia benci mengakui bahwa ia lemah pada bocah periang ini.

"Aku dan dia sama. Kami hanyalah orang terbuang. Walaupun ia punya keluarga, ia tak pernah merasakan kehangatan dan arti keluarga yang sesungguhnya. Aku tak bisa untuk tidak perhatian padanya. Ia gadis yang baik."

Angin malam bertiup membawa beberapa helai daun terbang bersamanya. Orkestra malam pun mulai terdengar. Mata biru itu masih saling tatap.

"Sasuke," bibir kecil itu mengucapkan nama, nama yang menjadi penyebab pertikaian ini.

"Hm?" gumam Naruto, mencoba untuk tidak memulai adu mulut lagi antara mereka.

"Kau cemburu karena aku memeluknya kan?"

"Sudah jelas kan?"

"Dengarkan aku dulu Naruto-kun, jangan marah dulu," bujuknya. Naruto pun duduk, bersiap mendengar penjelasan masalah ini.

"Baiklah, apa?"

"Kau taukan keadaan hubungan kita yang agak sedikit... Emm... berbeda?"

Naruto mengangguk. Mau gimana lagi, memang hubungan mereka agak berbeda. Mereka pacaran tanpa diketahui orang lain atau istilah kerennya disebut backstreet.

"Aku juga tak bisa langsung menghilangkan sifat fansgirlku kan? Apalagi di depan si jidat lebar. Bisa di introgasi habis-habisan. Merepotkan tau," keluhnya sambil duduk disamping Naruto. Otot-otot kakinya hampir demo karena kerja tanpa istirahat hari itu. Lagipula jarang-jarang mereka mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berduaan seperti ini. Kadang hanya isyarat mata yang menjadi jembatan antara rasa rindu dikalbu mereka.

Naruto terkekeh mendengar nama panggilan Sakura. Dasar, pikirnya.

"Tapi bisakan kau sedikit menahan diri Pig-chan?" pintanya. "Bagaimanapun aku ini pacarmu."

"Siapa bilang kau pembantuku, Baka-kun?" godanya sambil terkekeh. "Dan berhenti memanggilku Pig-chan!" katanya serius.

Hening.

"Maafkan aku Ino-chan."

"Aku juga."

Ino melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. Menatap langit tanpa bulan yang menyebabkan bintang bersinar lebih terang dari biasanya.

"Kau tidak melaksanakan saranku Naru-kun?" tanyanya, masih menatap langit malam yang terhampar laksana permadani hitam bertabur intan.

"Apa?" tanyanya polos. Sifat ini yang membuatnya kadang kesal. Apa ia polos atau bodoh sih? Benar sih ia agak bersikap idiot di depan mereka. Tapi ia tahu siapa Naruto sesungguhnya, walaupun tidak dapat dikatakan jenius, ia cukup pintar. Ia tahu kapan bersikap serius.

"Kau ini," decaknya sambil menjitak pelan kepala pacarnya itu, jitakan sayang. "Kan sudah kubilang, kau harus makan banyak sayuran dan makanan yang mengandung banyak gizi. Kau ini pendek Baka-kun."

"Pendek begini kau tetap cinta kan?" godanya. Ino mencibir. "Lagipula kau tau kan keadaanku? Aku tak bisa sembarang masuk toko. Hanya Ayame Nee-chan dan Teuchi Oji-san yang mengerti aku."

Ino mengusap airmata yang mengalir dipipinya. "Mengapa mereka tak bisa mengerti. Mengapa?" isaknya. Naruto membelai pelan pundak gadis itu.

"Suatu saat Ino-chan, Suatu saat. Dimana mereka akan memperhatikanku, mengakui keberadaanku. Dan saat itulah, aku akan menjadi Hokage melampaui Yondaime. Percayalah."

Ino mengangguk setuju. Walaupun beribu kali mendengar impian Naruto, ia takkan bosan. Malah ia semakin semangat menghadapi hari esok, dimana harapan akan selalu ada. Dan ia percaya.

"Ini sudah larut, kita pulang Ino-chan? kutakut ayahmu akan mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Kau takut ayahku khawatir atau takut ayahku akan memakanmu hidup-hidup?" candanya.

"Ia tidak memakan, ia menggigit." Naruto bergidik.

Dan Ino pun tak kuasa menahan tawanya. Telapak tangannya menutupi mulutnya, mencoba meredam kerasnya tawa yang ia hasilkan.

"Tawamu mengerikan Ino-chan."

Jitakan yang sesungguhnya pun mendarat dikepala Naruto. Berhasil membuatnya menggerutu, "Merepotkan."

Hari ini mendung menutupi langit Konohagakure. Hari dimana Sarutobi Hiruzen, sang Sandaime Hokage disemayamkan. Semua orang memakai pakaian hitam tanda berkabung. Bukan hanya Hokage mereka yang menjadi korban invasi ninja Suna dan Bunyi. Ada beberapa Chunnin yang ikut menjadi korban keganasan serangan mendadak itu.

Masih berbalut perban akibat pertarungan hebat melawan jinchuriki Shukaku, Gaara, Naruto meletakkan lily putih itu didepan gambar orang yang sering ia panggil kakek tua itu. Mendung pun akhirnya jebol, meneteskan ribuan tetes air yang sekarang ikut bercampur dengan jatuhnya airmata kesedihan. Termasuk Naruto.

Ia berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju apartemen miliknya. Tempat ia besar yang diberikan Sandaime padanya setelah ia diusir dari panti asuhan 8 tahun yang lalu. Memang tidak besar, hanya terdiri dari ruang tamu sekaligus kamar tidur, dapur dan kamar mandi yang kecil. Barangnya pun adalah dari tangan kedua, tak ada yang baru.

"Ino?" pekiknya agak kaget mendapati gadis itu ada didepan pintu apartemennya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada bergetar menahan tangis.

"Menangislah. Jangan lagi kau simpan semua kesedihanmu. Bagilah denganku, karna itulah aku ada untukmu."

Ino merentangkan tangannya, tak menunggu lama hingga pemuda 13 tahun itu memeluk dan menangis terisak dibahunya.

"Ia pergi Ino-chan. Ia pergi," isaknya.

Ino membelai lembut punggung Naruto, "Ia memang pergi, tapi kenangan tentangnya akan tetap ada dihatimu. Takkan pernah hilang dari ingatanmu. Menangislah sepuasmu hari ini. Tapi tersenyumlah untuk seterusnya Naruto-kun, agar ia ikut tersenyum bersamamu."

Dan keduanya pun terisak.

"Kudengar hari ini kau bertarung dengan Sasuke?" Ino mengintrogasi Naruto dengan aksi mirip ayahnya. Ayah anak sama saja.

Naruto hanya mengangguk, ia tak mau cari masalah dengan pacarnya yang sekarang lebih cerewet dari ibunya Shikamaru atau ketika ia dapat 'tamu' bulanan. Lagi-lagi ia harus setuju dengan rambut nanas itu, perempuan memang merepotkan.

"Kenapa?" bentaknya. "Kau tahu, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Walaupun aku tahu kau sembuh dengan cepat karena peliharaanmu itu, bukan berarti kau harus mencari masalah Baka-kun." omelnya. Kyuubi terkekeh geli melihat majikannya mengkeret didepan soulmate-nya sendiri. Jarang-jarang lho Naruto bisa diam seperti ini.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" potong gadis itu dengan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Dia yang memulai duluan. Sasuke mencoba menyerangku. Apa aku harus diam?" belanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa?" tanya Ino terkejut.

"Tentu saja. Ia hanya menggumamkan kata seperti 'Kekuatan lebih', 'dobe', 'aku seorang Uchiha'. Aku tak mengerti, apa otaknya terganggu ya?"

Ino tersenyum jenaka, membuat Naruto salah tingkah menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. 'Kau sangat manis saat seperti ini, apa kau sadar itu Ino-chan? Aku bersyukur memilikimu.'

"Aku akan menjenguk Naruto dan Sasuke, Ino."

Sakura dan Ino berdiri didepan rumah sakit Konoha, menjenguk teman-teman mereka yang baru saja pulang dari misi "membawa pulang Sasuke". 5 orang dibentuk menjadi tim inti. Chouji, Neji, Kiba, Naruto, dan Shikamaru yang menjadi pemimpin misi kali ini.

'Kuyakin Naru-kun baik-baik saja. Lagipula aku tak bisa menjenguknya saat banyak orang.' pikirnya. "Aku akan menjenguk Shikamaru dan Chouji."

"Maaf Sakura, aku tak bisa menepati janjiku."

"Jangan meminta maaf padaku. Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf Naruto. Tunggulah, lain kali aku akan ikut bersamamu."

Jam 8 malam, ruangan rumah sakit.

"Masuklah Ino-chan."

Pintu ruangan itu perlahan terbuka, memperlihatkan Ino yang tersenyum miris. Siapa yang tidak miris melihat pacarnya dibalut perban seluruh permukaan badannya.

"Kau seperti mummy Baka-kun," ejeknya, namun tak dapat dipungkiri nada suaranya bergetar.

"Mengapa kau menangis Ino-chan?"

Ino buru-buru menghapus airmata yang tak ia sadari mengalir menuruni pipinya. "Aku tidak menangis kok."

"kau bohong."

"Aku hanya kelilipan."

"Kau menangis Ino-chan."

"Aku tidak menangis! Aku tidak menangis karena mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku tidak menangis karena takut kehilanganmu. Aku..."

ucapan Ino terputus karena dikagetkan oleh sepasang tangan yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Ino. Dan aku takkan meninggalkanmu. Percayalah."

3 bulan kemudian

Gerbang Konohagakure. Pagi hari.

"Kau janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu, tapi mengapa kau sekarang pergi? Mengapa?" Ino menangis. Mengapa ia rela menangis lagi dan lagi hanya karena seorang Naruto, orang yang dulu bahkan tak berarti baginya. Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia harus selalu terlihat lemah didepannya.

"Aku harus pergi Ino, demi masa depanku dan masa depan kita. Aku harus belajar mengendalikannya, agar aku tak lepas kendali dan menyerang orang-orang yang berharga bagiku. Terlebih kau Ino."

Entah efek mentari pagi atau apa, pipi dua anak beranjak remaja ini terlihat memerah.

"Lagipula aku akan kembali, tidak akan pergi selamanya. Dan kuharap kau akan bertambah dewasa."

"Dan semoga dadamu bertambah besar," celetuk Jiraiya yang kesal karena tidak dihiraukan. Dan ia mendapat hadiah perpisahan dari Ino.

"Dadaku terlalu kecil Baka-kun," sungutnya pada Naruto. Naruto pun memeluknya.

"jadilah apa adanya, dan aku akan terus mencintaimu."

mungkin terdengar gombal, tapi tidak masalah.

"Asal tidak sebesar Tsunade, aku suka," bisiknya.

"Gaki (1), ayo cepat. Waktu kita tidak banyak," seru pertapa mesum itu.

"Sabarlah Ero(2)-sennin. Kau hanya tidak ingin terlambat ke Onsen(3) kan?"

Jiraiya hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala melihat calon muridnya itu tidak punya sopan santun. Emangnya ia patut dihormati?

"Jadi, saatnya berpisah?"

"Mungkin."

"Aku takkan memaafkanmu bila berani menggoda wanita lain dan aku juga tidak akan memaafkanmu bila menjadi seorang ero seperti dia," tunjuk Ino pada laki-laki berambut putih itu.

"Aku tidak janji," katanya sambil tersenyum jahil. Ino mencubitnya dipinggang. "Ok, ok, aku janji."

"Aku mencintaimu Baka-kun."

"Aku juga Pig-chan."

Ino pun mendapat hadiah perpisahan dari pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu. Dengan sedikit berjinjit, Naruto mencium dahi Ino.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Ino-chan," katanya sambil berlari menyusul Jiraiya dan melambaikan tangan pada Ino.

"Hati-hati Naru-kun. Jaga dirimu dan makan yang sehat."

'Aku akan merindukanmu Naruto, sangat.'

**-T B C -**

**Gaki : Bocah**

**Ero : Mesum**

**Onsen : Pemandian air panas**

**Ok, ini fic gue yang gue bikin disaat masa tenang sebelum final. Mungkin akan lama untuk chapter berikutnya. Sabar ya?**

**Naruto OOC? Gue bikin mirip Minato deh. Tapi cuma didepan Ino. Mau tau asal-usulnya hubungan backstreet ini? Tunggu chapter 2.**

**Review? Terserah aja. Klo suka ya suka. Ga suka? Tekan back atau close. Gue ga terima flame dalam bentuk apapun.**

**See you All in my Holiday...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rei ucapkan terima kasih pada para pereview, ga nyangka dapat lebih dari 10 review untuk fict crack... Terima kasih...**

**Dan untuk FFN, mengapa kalian begitu tega 'memakan' tanda pisah antar scene (bukan paragraf ^^) yang susah-susah gue buat? Mengapa? (I'm Lebayer)**

**untuk fict yang gue hapus, gue minta maaf. Itu ga bakalan di terusin. Tapi tenang, Insya Allah akan di ganti dengan gaya penulisan baru.**

**Ga banyak bacot, chapter 2... Enjoy it...**

**X**

**XXX**

**X**

Setahun sejak kepergiannya dari Konoha, hal ini tentu saja bukan hal mudah baginya. Tak ada lagi senyuman sehangat mentari yang ada untuknya. Siapa sangka kepergiannya bisa membuatnya tidak tidur seperti ini.

Ia membuka jendela kamarnya, membiarkan udara malam menyapu kulit putihnya dan menerbangkan anak rambutnya. Matanya tertuju pada suatu peristiwa yang sangat jarang ia temui setiap malam. Milky way.

**-di suatu tempat-**

Mata biru itu tak mampu terpejam. Entah mengapa malam itu rasa rindu padanya sangat mengusik hatinya. Ia tengadah. Milky way membentang, membuat malam sedikit lebih berwarna.

'Aku merindukanmu,' batin keduanya pada saat yang bersamaan. Ikatan batin adalah anugerah ilahi yang kadang kau tidak sadar betapa kuat benang takdir telah tersimpul.

**-dua setengah tahun kemudian-**

berita tentang kepulangannya mengusik pendengarannya. Langkah kakinya semakin cepat, ia akhirnya berlari. Menyongsong orang itu. Orang yang telah menghantui setiap malamnya. Membuat tidurnya tak lelap, membuat makannya tak karuan, membuat hatinya selalu dilanda kecemasan. Dia, Naruto Uzumaki.

Ino berlari menuju tempat itu, tempat dimana mereka sering bertemu secara diam-diam. Diatas pahatan wajah Hokage.

Dan benar saja, pemuda berambut kuning itu sudah ada disana. Ia hampir saja tak mengenalinya dengan pakaian itu, hitam dan sedikit oranye. Wajahnya terlihat lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya, mungkin karena lemak bayi yang hilang dari wajahnya.

"Naruto," panggilnya lemah, hampir berbisik. Yang dipanggil tersenyum dan merentangkan tangannya. Ino tak kuasa menahan keinginannya untuk memeluknya, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang itu.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Baka-kun," isaknya. Naruto membelai pelan punggung gadis itu. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Pig-chan," bisiknya ditelinga gadis itu.

"Dan aku tidak menyangka dadamu bertambah besar dengan cepat," kekehnya. Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan mendaratkan jitakan sambil menggerutu, "Sudah kubilang jangan jadi seorang mesum seperti gurumu itu."

Naruto mengusap-usap kepalanya dan cengengesan. "Dan jitakanmu pun bertambah sakit."

Ino menatapnya dengan killer intent miliknya yang terbaik. Tiba-tiba ino teringat hal yang sedikit mengganggu pikirannya. "Kudengar kau tadi bertemu dengan Hinata. Bagaimana reaksinya?"

"Seperti biasa, ia pingsan," Naruto terkekeh. "Memangnya kenapa, kau cemburu?" godanya. Ekspresi Ino tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sedih. "Ada apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku merasa bersalah dengannya. Ia menyukaimu sejak lama, selalu baik padamu. Seharusnya ia yang mendampingimu, bukan aku yang dulu bahkan tidak pernah memperhatikanmu."

"Ino, kita janji tidak akan mengungkit hal itu lagi kan?"

**-flashback-**

Ino yang kini memasuki tahun terakhirnya di akademi, mengikuti Naruto yang terlihat mencurigakan. Mengendap-ngendap menuju tempat latihan nomor 11 yang ada didekat hutan terlarang.

Ino terheran-heran saat ia melihat Naruto memulai latihan ketika sampai disana. Heran, karena setahunya anak itu selalu terlihat malas di kelas. Lebih banyak meneriakkan kata tak berguna 'dettabayo'.

"Siapa disana!" hardiknya. Ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang selain dirinya di tempat itu.

Ino yang terkejut karena Naruto memergokinya, secara refleks menggunakan jutsu original keluarga Yamanaka. "**Shintenshin no jutsu**!" teriaknya di sela keterkejutannya.

Tiba-tiba ia sudah berada di suatu tempat yang tidak ia kenal. Semacam saluran air bawah tanah. Dimana diujungnya terdapat semcam penjara raksasa. Sepasang mata rubah berwarna merah terlihat mengerikan. Ino merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"**Kau siapa**?" suara berat itu terdengar dari dalam kurungan. Bahkan deru nafas makhluk itu terdengar menakutkan.

"A-aku Ino Yamanaka, Kau siapa?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku terkejut kau tidak mengenalinya Ino," sebuah suara familiar terdengar di belakang gadis itu. "Dialah Kyubi, monster rubah berekor sembilan."

"Naruto!" pekiknya mendapati sosok Naruto berdiri di belakangnya. "Me-mengapa kau ada disini? Ini dimana?"

"Kau ada dalam pikiranku Ino. Dan sangat kusesalkan, kau harus keluar dari sini! SEKARANG!" perintahnya.

"K-Kenapa aku harus pergi? Memangnya ada apa?" Ino bingung.

"Pokoknya kau harus pergi. Kumohon Ino. Aku tak ingin kau mengetahui hal ini." pinta bocah itu dengan raut wajah yang serius. Raut wajah yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"**Tak secepat itu bocah**," suara dengan nada menakutkan itu kembali terdengar. "**Kau sudah masuk kesini, maka kau harus diberi sedikit pelajaran agar tak lancang masuk ke daerah pribadi seseorang**."

Tiba-tiba saja Ino merasa pandangannya mulai kabur dan menghitam. Ino memejamkan matanya, berharap semua ini hanya mimpi dan ia akan terbangun di tempat tidurnya ketika ia membuka mata. Perlahan ia membuka mata, dan kini ia berada di suatu tempat, di depan sebuah bangunan yang dari papan namanya adalah panti asuhan konoha. Di depan pintu terlihat segerombolan anak berumur sekitar 5 tahun. Mereka mengelilingnya seorang wanita tua gendut berumur sekitar 50 tahun yang terlihat sedang memarahi seorang anak yang sedang menangis.

"Apa yang kau tangiskan monster. Tak ada monster yang menangis. Sekarang bawa barangmu dan... PERGI!" bentaknya. Bahkan Ino yang mendengarnya dapat merasakan betapa kejam kata-kata itu ditelinganya.

'Aku harus menolong anak itu,' batinnya. Saat ia melangkah, seseorang menarik pergelangan tangannya, membuat langkahnya terhenti. "Jangan hentikan aku," serunya marah. "Aku harus menolong anak itu."

"Kau tak bisa Ino. Ini adalah kenangan milikku. Kau takkan bisa mengubahnya."

Ino menoleh ke arah belakang, terkejut mendapati Naruto yang menatap kejadian itu dengan wajah sendu.

"Naruto?"

Ino kembali menatap wajah anak yang sedang diusir itu dengan lebih seksama. Wajah itu, dengan 3 garis di pipi kiri dan kanan. Itu adalah Naruto saat kecil. Ino terkejut, shock.

"I-itu kau? Mustahil."

"Tak ada hal yang mustahil didunia ini Ino. Itu memang terjadi. Bahkan sudah sangat lama terjadi. Dan yang perlu kau ketahui, hari itu adalah hari ulang tahunku. Hadiah yang sangat bagus kan?" katanya sambil tersenyum pada Ino. Bukan senyum khas miliknya, senyum getir.

"Mengapa?"

"**Semua itu karena aku**."

Tiba-tiba ia kembali ke tempat semula. Di depan penjara besar yang gelap.

"Siapa? Siapa kau?" tanya Ino semakin penasaran. Terdengar jelas kekehan dari dalam sana.

"**Kau tidak mendengar nama yang disebutkan bocah itu**?" suara itu terdengar jengkel. "**Baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan sendiri siapa aku ini. Aku adalah Kyubi no Yoko. Rubah berekor sembilan yang 11 tahun lalu menyerang Konoha. Akulah alasan mengapa orang-orang membenci bocah itu**."

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan salahmu Kyubi, mereka hanya tidak mengerti," kata Naruto sambil menghela napas.

"J-Jadi... K-Kau K-Kyubi yang telah dikalahkan oleh Yondaime-sama?" jelas Ino sedang ketakutan, seluruh tubuhnya menggetar.

"**Aku tak bisa dibunuh olehnya, oleh karena itu ia menyegelku kedalam tubuh anak yang baru saja lahir. Anak itu bernama Naruto**."

"Sekarang kau sudah mengetahuinya Ino. Aku tau, kau akan semakin membenciku karena ini." Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, berusaha menyembunyikan airmatanya dari Ino. "Pergilah ino," pintanya.

Ino menyeka air matanya yang sedari tadi telah keluar. "Aku takkan pergi Naruto. Takkan pernah," bisiknya ditelinga Naruto saat memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ino..."

"Bolehkah aku minta maaf? Setelah semua hal yang terjadi? Dapatkah kita memulainya dari awal lagi?"

Naruto melepaskan tangan yang melingkar dipinggangnya, membalik tubuhnya dan memeluk gadis itu dari depan. "Kita bisa Ino. Kita bisa," isaknya.

**-Sejak saat itu, Ino dan Naruto semakin akrab dan bertambah dekat. Hingga saat kelulusan di akademi-**

"Selamat Naruto-kun, kau lulus," kata Ino yang baru saja tiba diatas gunung pahatan wajah Hokage.

Naruto tersenyum lembut padanya. Pengikat kepala berlambangkan desa Konoha menutup dahinya.

"Kenapa kau senyum terus? Ga takut disangka orang macam-macam?" godanya. Naruto terlihat salah tingkah.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Ino." wajah Naruto tiba-tiba menjadi serius. Dan Ino menyadarinya.

"Apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Aku merasa aku jatuh cinta."

kalimat sederhana namun entah mengapa membuat perasaan Ino tidak karuan.

"Sakura?" Ino berusaha menebak. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia orang yang perhatian padaku. Sangat perhatian malah. Dan kurasa Sakura bukan orang yang seperti itu kan?" jelasnya.

"Hinata?" cobanya lagi. Dan lagi-lagi ia menggeleng.

"Perhatian sih, tapi ia tak pernah menunjukkannya terang-terangan. Ia terlalu pemalu."

"Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta pada Sasuke," kata Ino dalam kekhawatiran.

"Aku normal Ino. Kalau Sasuke sih mungkin," candanya sambil terkekeh.

"Lalu... Siapa?"

Naruto melangkah mendekati Ino, membuat gadis itu heran. Ketika jarak diantara mereka sudah sangat dekat, Naruto menyentil pelan hidung gadis itu.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu Ino Yamanaka. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Ino tertunduk. Rambut pirangnya jatuh menutupi wajahnya. Ia terisak.

"H-Hey..." Naruto panik. "Aku tidak memaksamu kok. Kalau ga mau ya sudah. Kita bisa tetap berteman kok."

"Jangan..." ucapnya disela isakan kecil.

"Jangan apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Jangan tarik lagi ucapanmu. Kau serius kan Naruto-kun? Karena, kalau ini hanya candaanmu saja, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Naruto mengangkat dagu itu, sehingga wajah mereka paling tatap. Ia sedang serius.

"Tatap wajahku Ino. Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?"

Ino menatap wajah berkulit tan itu, menatap kedalam mata biru sebiru lautan. Tak ada keraguan, hanya kepastian.

"Kau memang serius Naruto-kun?" ulangnya memastikan.

Naruto menggangguk.

"Terima kasih... Terima kasih Naruto-kun. Karena aku... Aku juga mencintaimu dan aku ingin jadi pacarmu."

"Tapi..."

"Tapi apa Naruto?" tanya gadis pirang itu.

"Aku ingin kita merahasiakan hubungan kita."

"Backstreet maksudmu?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa? Apa aku tidak pantas bagimu dimata mereka?" serunya marah.

"Bukan begitu Ino, dengar dulu penjelasanku."

"Penjelasan apa?"

"Ini semua karena aku perduli padamu. Aku takut mereka menentang hubungan kita, mengingat statusku sebagai Jinchuriki."

Amarah gadis itupun menghilang ketika mendengar penjelasan Naruto. "Maafkan aku, aku marah tanpa memikirkan keadaanmu. Maafkan aku. Aku memang dari dulu tak bisa mengerti... Maafkan aku Naruto-kun."

"Tidak apa-apa. Satu hal, jangan pernah mengingat masa lalu kita yang tak baik, Ino. Janji ya?" katanya sambil tersenyum dan menyodorkan jari kelingking miliknya.

Ino menyambutnya dengan Kelingking miliknya dan membiarkannya saling berkait satu sama lain. "Aku janji."

**-flashback off-**

-disaat Tim 10 baru saja kehilangan guru Asuma-

"Berhentilah menangis Ino, airmatamu takkan membuat ia kembali."

"Tapi, dia adalah ayah kedua bagi kami. Bagiku."

"Baiklah, seperti katamu saat itu, Ia memang pergi, tapi kenangan tentangnya akan tetap ada dihatimu. Takkan pernah hilang dari ingatanmu. Menangislah sepuasmu hari ini. Tapi tersenyumlah untuk seterusnya, agar ia ikut tersenyum bersamamu."

Kata-kata itu sukses membuat Ino menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang pemuda itu. Sementara tangisnya semakin menjadi.

-pagi itu, sesaat sebelum tim 10 akan berangkat mengejar Hidan dan Kakuzu. Di depan rumah Ino-

Ino baru saja menutup pintu rumahnya saat ia merasakan kehadiran orang itu.

"Ada apa? Kau ingin mencegahku?" tanyanya dengan tatapan menantang.

Pandangan pemuda itu melembut. "Aku tau aku tak bisa mencegahmu. Karena itu aku hanya berpesan, hati-hati Ino-chan. Aku akan menyusulmu begitu jurus baruku selesai. Secepatnya"

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun. Kau memang mengerti aku." dengan kata itu, ia mencium pelan pipi pemuda itu, membuat kulit pipinya yang berwarna tan memerah.

-setelah Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Kakuzu dengan rasengan baru miliknya-

"Kau terlalu ceroboh," bisiknya saat mengobati luka-luka Naruto.

"Yang penting kau selamat Pig-chan."

"Kau..." geram Ino sambil mencubit perut Naruto, tentu saja tanpa diketahui oleh yang lain.

"Aduh!" teriak Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Ti-Tidak ada apa-apa kok." kata pemuda pirang itu sambil meringis.

Dan kelompok itupun menuju Konoha dengan membawa kemenangan atas dua orang Akatsuki.

**-T B C-**

**Maaf atas lambatnya gue update fict yang mungkin tidak memuaskan. Tapi inilah kemampuan gue.**

**Review? Silahkan...**

**Kritik? Silahkan...**

**Flame? Go to hell...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Maaf yah lama baru update. . . . Gak banyak omong lagi, langsung aja.**

**Chapter 3**

**-Time skip-**

Naruto yang baru saja pulang dari tempat Nagato, tiba didepan gerbang desa Konoha dengan disambut oleh seluruh penduduk desa yang menatapnya bangga. Ia yang ada digendongan Kakashi Hatake memandang seluruh wajah penduduk desa dimana terdapat wajah-wajah yang ia kenal, teman-temannya juga para gurunya. Semuanya tersenyum padanya. Kakashi menurunkan pemuda pirang itu, membiarkannya berjalan dengan langkah terseok.

"Naruto!" teriak Sakura sambil memukul kepala Naruto. Namun tak lama kemudian gadis berambut pink itu memeluk Naruto erat.

Mata biru Naruto memandang wajah-wajah bangga di sekelilingnya. Sampai ia mendapati wajah Ino yang terlihat seperti siap menerkamnya. Gadis itu menyeringai mengerikan.

'oh Kami-sama,' batinnya penuh rasa takut.

**-beberapa waktu kemudian-**

"Kau membiarkannya memelukmu?" tanya Ino menginterogasi Naruto yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur rumah sakit. Tangannya mengepal erat, siap kapan saja untuk digunakan.

"Kau tidak benar-benar akan memukulku kan?" tanyanya cemas, menatap tangan Ino yang terkepal. "Kau tidak mengerti keadaanku Ino? Aku kehabisan chakra disana. Kalau aku bisa menghindar tentu akan kulakukan."

Ino terdiam. Perkataan Naruto memang benar.

"Lagipula, kalau kau cemburu, mengapa kau tidak terlebih dulu menyambutku disana dan kau bisa memeluk aku sebelum Sakura melakukannya."

"Aku... Aku..." gadis itu tergagap. Matanya menatap kesana kemari dengan gelisah.

"Ino, hubungan kita ini perlu kesabaran. Kumohon kau mengertilah," pinta Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Ino.

"Aku mengerti Naruto, aku mengerti. Tapi, salahkah jika aku cemburu? Kadang perasaan ini tak dapat aku kendalikan. Ia seperti makhluk buas yang siap mengamuk kapan saja." Ino balik menggenggam tangan Naruto. Hangat.

"Tidak. Karena itu artinya kau sangat sayang padaku kan?" ia terkekeh menggoda.

"Ti-Tidak, siapa bilang? Jangan terlalu geer Uzumaki," katanya dengan nada meragukan. Gadis itu mendengus kesal dan memasang wajah masam. Tapi, tanpa ia sadari wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Ooh, jadi kau tidak sayang padaku Yamanaka?" katanya dengan nada kecewa. "Hatiku sakit mendengarnya," Naruto pura-pura kesakitan sambil memegang dadanya.

"I-Itu karena aku ma-malu Naruto-kun," Ino memalingkan wajah, menyembunyikan warna merah merona yang lagi-lagi memoles pipi putihnya. Bahkan lebih merah dari blushing milik Hinata.

"Kalau begitu jangan protes lagi dong," dengus pemuda itu kesal. "Kita harus menunggu waktu yang tepat mengumumkan hubungan kita Ino."

Hening.

"Kau ma-marah padaku Naruto-kun?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"Tidak, mengapa kau beranggapan begitu?" tanya Naruto bingung. Rasanya ia tidak membentak atau memperlihatkan raut wajah yang marah pada pacarnya ini.

"Karena aku selalu cemburu padamu, selalu marah padamu. Padahal akulah yang kurang mengerti dirimu."

"Ino," Naruto menggenggam tangan gadis itu lebih erat, "Apa aku pernah bilang begitu? Jadilah dirimu sendiri, karena itulah Ino yang aku sayang, yang aku cintai."

"Be-Benarkah itu?" tanyanya penuh harap. Mata biru langitnya memandang lekat mata biru laut milik pemuda pirang itu. Disana ia dapat melihat jelas kejujuran dan ketulusan.

"Ya. Dan Ino, tak ada salahnya kau cemburu. Itu tandanya kau sayang padaku."

"Aku memang sayang padamu Naruto Uzumaki," ucapnya seraya menarik pemuda itu ke pelukannya. "Dan aku sangat mencintaimu."

Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar mendapati dirinya mendadak dipeluk gadis itu. "Dadamu semakin besar saja Ino."

**"PLAK"**

**-TIME SKIP-**

Sekali lagi keberhasilan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Hari ia telah berhasil mengalahkan Madara yang artinya kedamaian di seluruh dunia ninja akan dimulai. Sebagai bonus, ia berhasil membawa pulang Sasuke Uchiha, tentu dengan sedikit kekerasan.

Naruto yang berjalan diapit oleh Sasuke dan Killer Bee sontak tersenyum mendapati sambutan yang sangat antusias di gerbang desa Konoha. Lebih meriah daripada saat ia mengalahkan Pain dulu. Kelima Kage yang berjalan dibelakangnya tersenyum bangga pada pemuda pirang itu.

'Kali ini adalah saat yang tepat,' batin Ino. Ia memandang Sakura dan Hinata yang kini tengah memandang Naruto dengan tatapan rindu. 'Jangan sampai di dahului oleh dua orang itu.'

"NARUTOOOO!" panggil Ino dengan semangat melebihi Guru Gai maupun muridnya Lee seraya berlari menyongsong kedatangan pacar rahasianya tersebut. 'Inilah saatnya, inilah saatnya," batinnya berulang kali, bagaikan mantra yang membuat setiap langkah kakinya semakin cepat mendekati pemuda itu.

Tanpa memperdulikan ratusan pasang mata yang akan melihat mereka, termasuk Sakura dan Hinata, ia memeluk pemuda itu. Mengalungkan tangannya di leher pemuda itu dan dengan cepat menciumnya tepat di bibir.

Semua orang berhenti berteriak, hening melanda saat kedua insan itu masih melekatkan bibir mereka satu sama lain. Sakura bengong dan Hinata pingsan.

"Troublesome," gerutu si rambut nanas.

"Shino, tampar aku," pinta Kiba seraya menyodorkan wajahnya. Sementara Itu Shino malah terpana.

"Akamaru, gigit aku."

Sai? Tersenyum seperti biasa. Sama halnya seperti Chouji yang biasa-biasa saja, ia malah asyik membuka bungkus keripik kentang miliknya. Semua pertarungan tadi membuatnya menjadi sangat lapar.

Satu menit yang berlalu seakan satu jam, waktu seakan mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan dan memperlambat dirinya. Akhirnya keduanya saling melepaskan bibir dan pelukan mereka. Sontak terdengar suitan disana-sini.

Wajah kedua remaja ini terlihat merah, walaupun tidak semerah rambut Gaara. Berbeda dengan raut wajah Sakura yang terlihat suram, walaupun tidak sesuram warna rambut Sasuke (emangnya rambut Sasuke suram ya?)

**-Setelah kumpulan itu bubar dan yang tertinggal hanya Rokie 12 yang telah lengkap kembali plus Suna bersaudara-**

"Apa... Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura linglung. "Ino memeluk dan mencium Naruto. Oh aku pasti bermimpi. Apalagi yang mungkin terjadi nanti? Sasuke berjalan di jalanan dengan hanya menggunakan celana dalam?" cerocosnya seperti orang mabuk. Para teman-temannya geleng-geleng kepala semua. Sasuke hanya berkomentar "Hn..." padahal didalam hatinya ia mengutuk Sakura yang berani membayangkan dirinya dengan moment yang sangat memalukan. Ingin sekali ia mengirim gadis itu ke demensi lain dengan sharingan miliknya. Kalau saja ia tidak sedang kelelahan.

"Tenang Sakura," kata Ino memenangkan sahabatnya tersebut. "Ini bukan mimpi. Biar kami jelaskan, ya kan Naruto-kun?" ia menoleh pada Naruto yang ditanggapi pemuda itu dengan anggukan mendukung.

"Begini Sakura," jelas Naruto, "Aku dan Ino telah lama pacaran, berapa tahun say?" tanyanya pada Ino yang langsung blushing dipanggil seperti itu.

"4 tahun lebih, sejak kami lulus akademi dulu."

"Jadi kalian pacaran selama itu tanpa diketahui siapapun?" tanya Hinata dengan tatapan kecewa dan cemburu.

"Yah, hubungan kami sebenarnya backstreet. Kami hanya tidak ingin terlalu heboh," Ino menjelaskan pada teman-temannya semua.

"Apa kalian tidak direstui?" Neji bertanya.

"Bukan begitu. Kalian tahukan bahwa Naruto adalah Jinchuriki Kyuubi?" yang lain angguk-angguk mengerti. Semua orang telah mengetahui kenyataan itu. "Kemungkinan banyak yang menantang hubungan kami. Sebenarnya sih aku siap dengan semua resiko. Hanya saja pacarku itu terlalu penakut," Ino menyindir Naruto.

"Bukan karena aku takut atau aku pengecut. Aku hanya tidak ingin kamu dibenci seperti aku."

"Oh, so sweet," komentar mereka semua.

"Tapi sekarang ia adalah pahlawan negara ini. Pahlawan bagi semua orang. Jadi hari ini aku memutuskan untuk mengungkapkannya pada kalian semua," kata Ino sambil memeluk lengan pemuda itu manja.

"Hei, Hei, ada apa ribut-ribut disini," sapa Shizune pada mereka semua. "Kau di panggil ke kantor Hokage," katanya memberitahukan.

"Ada masalah apa?" tanya Naruto yang lengannya masih dipeluk oleh Ino.

"Ada yang Nona Tsunade ingin bicarakan," jawabnya sambil berjalan menuju kantor Hokage. "Kalian semua juga boleh ikut."

**-Di kantor Hokage-**

"Naruto, kau tahu tujuanku memanggilmu kesini?" tanya Tsunade pada Naruto yang baru saja tiba dengan teman-temannya.

"Tidak, memangnya ada apa Ba-chan?" tanyanya melihat wajah Sang Hokage yang terlihat serius.

Tsunade berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. Sesampainya di depan pemuda tersebut ia melepas topi Hokage yang ia pakai dan meletakkannya di kepala Naruto. Yang lain terkejut, sedangkan Naruto cengo.

"Selamat Naruto Namikaze, kau adalah Rokudaime Hokage sekarang," ucap Tsunade sambil tersenyum bangga padanya.

"Be-benarkah Ba-chan? Ini bukan mimpi kan?" tanyanya shock.

"Tidak, kau tidak bermimpi. Kau sudah melampaui semua ninja yang ada di Konoha. Sudah sepantasnya kau menyandang gelar ini."

Naruto berbalik menghadap Ino dan semua teman-temannya. Kekasihnya itu tersenyum manis padanya.

"Kau telah menggapai mimpimu Naruto-kun, selamat," katanya sambil mendekat dan menyapu airmata yang keluar dari sudut mata biru laut kesukaannya itu. "Kau cengeng."

"Aku tidak menyangka Ino-chan. Aku tidak menyangka. Aku..." Naruto tak dapat meneruskan perkataannya karena telunjuk Ino yang menempel di bibirnya.

"Stt... Kau tidak perlu mengeluarkan airmata lagi. Tersenyumlah, tersenyumlah untukku," ucap Ino lembut menenangkan. Kelihatannya berhasil, seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibir pemuda itu.

"Cut... Cut..." potong Temari yang agak iri melihat pasangan pirang ini, sedangkan Shikamaru terlalu mengantuk untuk menyadari Temari sejak tadi menatapnya penuh arti. "Kalau kalian terus bermesraan, kapan kami bisa memberi selamat pada bocah ini?" ucapnya sambil mengejek jahil.

"Aku bukan bocah," protes Naruto cepat.

"yah, yang penting, Selamat ya tuan Rokudaime Hokage," ucap Kiba ikut-ikutan jahil.

Dan mereka semua menyalami Naruto yang tersenyum lebar. Impiannya telah terwujud dan hubungannya berjalan lancar. Apa lagi yang kurang?

Otak Naruto berputar cepat. 'tunggu,' pikirnya senang. 'Ini saat yang tepat untuk...'

Ia melakukan Hiraishin no jutsu, berpindah tempat dengan sangat cepat. Tujuannya adalah apartemennya sendiri. Yang lain hanya bisa saling bertukar pandang bingung. Bahkan Ino tak mengerti mengapa pemuda itu pergi begitu tergesa-gesa, tanpa bilang-bilang pula.

Tak sampai semenit ia kembali dan berlutut di depan Ino. Gadis itu memekik kaget begitu melihat isi kotak kecil yang terbuka di depannya, sepasang cincin.

"Will you merry me Ino Yamanaka?" tanyanya pemuda itu dengan penuh harap. Memandang tepat mata biru itu, dimana disana hanya ada dirinya.

Seulas senyum manis terukir di bibir gadis itu. Ia menatap dua orang rivalnya, Sakura dan Hinata. Gadis berambut pink itu hanya bisa memandang mereka tanpa kata. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang mengangguk padanya, wajahnya terlihat telah merelakan orang yang ia cintai itu.

'Kau bahagia, aku pun turut bahagia,' batinnya, ia menatap Ino yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Hinata membalas senyum itu dengan senyum terbaiknya. 'Walaupun itu berarti kau tidak menjadi milikku, aku rela.'

"Yes Naruto-kun, I will merry you!" jawabnya riang seraya memeluk kekasih atau calon suaminya itu. Memeluk erat.

"Ugh, sepertinya dadamu tambah besar lagi," komentarnya yang kini wajahnya tepat di dada gadis Yamanaka itu.

"PLAK"

Mempunyai dua orang guru mesum bukan keinginannya. Tertular kebiasaan dua orang itupun bukan keinginannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Seperti kata Shikamaru, "Troublesome" atau seperti kata Neji, "Takdir"

"Kau memang guru yang 'baik' Jiraiya," gerutu Tsunade pelan.

**-T B C ?-**

**maaf, chapter ini terasa hambar, pendek pula. Kalau saya rajin, mungkin akan saya teruskan. Tapi kemungkinan kedepannya Rei akan lebih ke arah Humor.**

**Ada ide? Di tunggu reviewnya. . . See you. . .**


End file.
